Soul-Reaping Society - Akirawa
(Due to circumstances, this article now belongs to DT/Deathnote99/DeathThroism) Soul Reaping Society Angels of Death, also known as Grim Reapers. an Ethereal entity that is said to bring swift death, from Human Perspective, They were said to appear where Death gathers in a Appearance of Skeleton wielding Great Harvest Reaping tool and Black robes and often with chains. This is a Misinterpretation however, Because Almost No Reaper are completely invisible to human eyes. As Their Ranks and Birth rates differs greatly from one to another that unconsciously made a Hierarchy inside their systems. 1. Death God The Highest rank of Reapers with a Birth rate that is said to be 1 in a thousand year, rarely to be born in a half of a Millennia. These Accursed High Priests of Death are the ones who pulled The strings of life. If one of them had decided your string has gone too long. You should expect a Harbinger to call for your life. In Very rare cases, a Witness in Death Throes said a Death God asked him to play a card game with him with a Promise of a longer life if He had managed to win That The Death God called with 5 Ace card with 5 skulls instead of Ordinary Card suits, including a Joker. Before The Witness died because of a Sudden Heart Failure. 2.Harbinger The Second Highest rank. Harbingers are the pioneer of The Soul-reaping society.They are also the third least common after Death Gods and Life Stealers,Excluding Rogues. They were often employed as an Educator to train The Apprentices in Scythe and Reaper arts.Outside of Official work, They work as Field Agents to Entice Dying souls to leave their body, Thus ending their life.If Their Assigned Souls had managed to resist and refuse, They will act as "Soul Drainer" that slowly enfeeble their preys. 3.Life Stealer The Captains of Reaper's division.They are the typical model used by Humans to describe Reapers. They work in Shattering souls that has left their bodies, Chasing run-away souls, and commanding Legions of Reapers. 4.Apprentice/Keepers The lowest rank of the Hierarchy, They are either Reapers too young for safe hunt and brings their ethereal body into Material plane or The ones that haven't managed to reap a single soul to ascend to "Keepers" that is the lowest rank as an Active Reapers that needs a medium into Material plane, while The ones who are able to being ethereal are called "Vanguards" 5.Rogue The Hidden rank, This rank includes a Rogue, Deserters, or Half-Mortal Reapers that haven't fit themselves into The Society. These Rogues are typically appears in a Mortal body but having an Extraordinary mind ability and capacity. Easily able to learn languages and customs to meld almost flawlessly into Society of Normal Humans. The Cults,Minimum Requirements and Ascension of Ranks Allegedly, From the Ancient writings and literature, All Reapers were born in one Realm called a Purgatory, or Called "Hell". But one Person, That had been possessed by a Death God because of his insult in the face of death,cleared all the misunderstanding. He wrote an Essay about Reapers, He then splatters his head into the wall, spraying viscera and gore over the sensitive information, leaving only the roughest part of The Ghastly society. The Writings as Follows. "As by my Life on the line.I, Death Lord Akneden, am hereby intenting to state my dissastification over you humans see us. For example, This man, a Beggar who was an Upstart that because of his greed has fallen again." "By my, writing this letter. I intend to convey about how I despise Greedy,Shameless and over too confident humans.Even The Monsters nowadays called Mamono were better than these creatures in some aspect but I do not intend to treat you all in such unfair ways. Thus I leave these message with a few legacies from us, Death Gods, to you, The Living." "To Start, I had read most of The Religious Priests or Monarch, and for some reason, They were afraid of death. I know The Chief God as well, for your information. And even my Ancestor, which is my Honorable Father that fought The Chaos since before you living humans even crawl from your caves. And I tell to you, Do not fret death. You might be thinking about how we would torture you,et cetera. But it is not. We are broken down in Cults that deal with possible matters in life to ensure your lightest punishment." Stained by Blood "For you who couldn't bear to die, and do as much thing as using Necromancy to resurrect yourself. I blatantly say, you are of a coward.The Hymn Cult would not be happy for you if you used that, Because their jobs is to make sure you have no regrets, and you shirked them.And Because we,Reapers, are going to reap your souls eventually, There is no helping you." "As for Criminals,Dictators, Oppresors and The ones who wants to change flow o Fate to their favor through sacrificing other people such as Black Sorcery,shall be dealt by The Eraser Cult. They are what you evil souls fret. They hunt without mercy to condemn your soul forever to The Hell you had imagined,without consideration. Not even me, Death God of Pestilence Cult, could convice them to have mercy,as they have no heart to feel it,nor the feeling to give them reason to show consideration over The ones who do the atrocities." TBA Category:Akirawa's Concept